<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Days by Shugo_Ookami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114287">Lazy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami'>Shugo_Ookami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Lazy Days, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Original Characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost and Theo spend a lazy day in bed.</p><p> </p><p>(Fantasy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost/Theo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts">DancingInTheNebula</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3 new fics in the span of 24 hours?! HI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about lazy days that just made one...so much lazier. Maybe it was the warmth of the sun filtering in through the open window by the bed. Maybe it was the fact that neither of them had gotten out of bed in quite some time now. Normally on such a day, one of them was up and doing something even if there wasn’t a deadline to meet or chores needing to be done. It was rare for the two of them to just lay around and rest. </p><p>But it was a much needed thing. </p><p>Theo had been splayed out on top of Ghost for a while now. Half of him on top of Ghost’s chest comfortably while Ghost was half propped up against the headboard on some pillows. Fingers were lazily carding through his hair, making it extremely hard to stay awake. </p><p>“Gon make me f’l sleep, Sunshine.” Theo mumbled, yawning into the other’s chest before he nuzzled his face against it. There was a chuckle above him, making him smile, and he lifted his head slightly to look up at the other. “Was that your master plan?”</p><p>“Not like we’re doing much today.” Ghost hummed, pushing back Theo’s bangs from his forehead before slipping his fingers further back and down the back of his skull gently. He watched as Theo’s eyes fluttered shut, making him smile a bit at the trust the other had in him to be able to relax like this. As soon as Theo’s head was nestled back on his chest, he resumed threading his fingers through the other’s hair slowly. His eyes glued on how the locks moved as he went through them, Ghost was a bit taken aback at how he got here with the other. </p><p>There was an odd feeling in his chest as he realized how much he liked having Theo around. And in his life. </p><p>Slowly taking in a deep breath, Ghost let it out as quietly as possible to try and queel his emotions. But he knew Theo had taken notice and was reaching a hand up blindly to gently pat at his face.</p><p>“S’wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Ghost whispered, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to Theo’s palm with a small smile as the palm trailed down his cheek to his neck where it rested gently. “Nothing’s wrong.”</p><p>A hum, one of almost disbelief, was the response he got before Theo let out an annoyed huff. “You stopped.”</p><p>Confused, Ghost tried to look at Theo’s face. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Hair.” Theo whined, shaking his head slightly. </p><p>Snorting, Ghost started running his fingers through Theo’s hair again. He hadn’t even noticed he had stopped doing it. “Better?”</p><p>“Much.” Theo sighed happily, melting right back down into Ghost’s chest. He moved his hand back up to Ghost’s cheek and stroked it gently before dropping it down to worm it under the other’s back to hold onto him. “No plans right?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“Good.” Theo mumbled, yawning loudly before he wiggled his other arm around Ghost’s waist. “Nap time.”</p><p>“Sleep well.” Ghost whispered, dipping his head down to press a kiss to the top of his head before he pulled back to yawn as well. Maybe he could do with a nap as well. Running his fingers through Theo’s hair was soothing for him as well and soon he found himself starting to pass out, his hand stilling but still resting on top of the other’s head. </p><p>Maybe it was the warmth of the sun. Maybe it was the fact it was just a lazy day. Maybe it was the comfortable bed.</p><p>Maybe it was the company sprawled out on top of him.</p><p>Ghost was starting to enjoy lazy days. Especially if they were always like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet again I am on my knees, thanking you for reading about these two.</p><p>As usual, Theo belongs to Nebula!</p><p> </p><p>Can find me over on Twitter! @Shugo_Ookami</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>